In many areas of science it may be important to supply images or image sequences of an object of interest to a viewer. In many applications the object of interest may be moving. Particularly, in some areas of medicine it may be important to provide accurate data about the motion of the object.
To provide good data and in particular good visualization of the moving object the images may be processed. For example a digital subtraction angiography as shown in JP 10 031 745 A may be performed.
However, an assessment of the motion from a sequence of images may be difficult, especially, if the motion is fast, irregular and/or small compared to the dimensions of the image or the motion of surrounding objects.